


Let Me Yell At The Tree

by CherryFreckles23



Series: What If ...? [4]
Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, BAMF Darcy Lewis, F/M, Soulmate AU, slightly ooc loki, tasertricks - Freeform, what if prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFreckles23/pseuds/CherryFreckles23
Summary: What if Loki had gone out of his way to find Jane during the Battle of New York?What if Darcy stood in his way, and there really wasn't too much he could do about it. You can't just go and kill your soulmate right after you've met them now can you?Needless to say Darcy wasn't too impressed with  Yggdrasil's choice for her life long partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to try my hand at a soulmate story for ages!
> 
> Though I did take the liberty of changing it up a bit. Instead of words soulmates know they've found each other when a chain and lock representing their soulmate appears on their wrist after they've made eye contact.
> 
> Please remember that I do operate without a BETA.

“‘We got a consultation offer in Trosmo, a real job offer! No SHIELD watching over us! They’re paying for the flight and accommodations, isn’t that great Darcy?’ I knew it was too good to be true.” Darcy grumbled this to herself as she paced back and forth in the living room of their small cabin.

Jane sat on their couch, a bottle of peppermint vodka held between her knees. Three hours ago they’d been happily using the giant telescope stationed here to chart a small meteor showers’ projection. Then a very definitely SHIELD agent had grabbed them and shoved them into the cabin. There’d been no explanation for it, and now there was an entire security detail patrolling outside their cabin. To top the whole freaky situation with a cherry Thor’s soul-chain on Jane’s wrist let her know the God of Thunder had finally come back to Earth.

After an hour of waiting they both agreed that whatever had brought the big guy back, it hadn’t been for them. That’s when the peppermint vodka got pulled out of the cupboard.

By this time the bottle was completely empty and Jane was bordering on semi-conscious.

Darcy paused her pacing just long enough to pull the curtain back on one of the Windows to peek outside. Seeing the suits still out there she grumbled louder, “You know I’m starting to believe that we are never going to escape the clutches of SHIELD.”

“Dyou think there tryin ta keep Thor from me?” Slurred as her words were Jane still managed to make them sound suspicious.

Darcy snorted, “As if they could even try. They know what he can do, they’d be asking for a hammer to the face for even thinking of doing something so stupid. Hell any one of the Warriors Three or Lady Sif could take out this sworm of suits without breaking a sweat.”

“Then whyre we heeeeere and not with hiiiiiiiim. Snot fair Darcy!” Jane sounded more and more like a child bordering on a temper tantrum with each part of her sentence, which was Darcy’s clue that her boss should probably go to bed.

Sitting on the couch next to Jane Darcy took the bottle from between her knees. Putting an arm around her shoulders Darcy answered and thought out loud at the same time, “My theory is that it’s not big blonde and hot we’re being hidden away from. Something out there is fighting with Thor and SHIELD felt that we should be squirreled away out of sight and mind of the evil baddie. Cause let’s face it Jane, you being Thor’s soulmate makes you a pretty damn good target.”

At the mention of being soulmates Jane looked down at her right wrist. Circling her wrist was chain made out of lightning, at the very center over the spot of her pulse was a lock shaped like a certain hammer. On Thor’s right wrist was a chain made of different sized stars with a lock shaped like a heart shaped piece of paper.

The sudden rapid fire of gun shot and raised voices broke the solemn moment they’d been falling into. Getting off the couch and crouching down low they made their way to the window. Darcy did her best to peek around the curtain without making it obvious, the beams from flashlights constantly swinging back and forth made it impossible for Darcy to make out what was going on, “I can’t see what’s going on. Do you want to lay low here or make a run for it?”

“Considering that we’re being circled by highly tense agents with a jumpy trigger finger I’d say we’re better off not making ourselves a target. For all we know whoever is out there might just be after them.” Jane didn’t believe that last thought anymore than Darcy did.

Grabbing hold of Jane’s arm Darcy lead her over to the thankfully quite roomy linen closet, “You hide in here and I’ll divert their attention to the bedroom.”

“What? No! Darcy you have to stay with me, you’re not a fighter.”

“Who said anything about fighting? You have to keep in mind that whoever is out there, killing those agents is here for you with the intent to hurt Thor. I’ll be fine, just promise me you’ll let me handle it.”

There came more rounds of gunfire, now accompanied by the odd thump of something heavy dropping to the ground somewhere close enough for them to hear. Not able to wait for an answer Darcy shoved Jane into the closet and closed it. “Do not come out, or I will never forgive you.”

Moving quick Darcy ran to the bedroom and went straight for one of the Windows that lead out back to the woods. Throwing it open she jumped out and onto the fresh snow that had piled around the edge. Much to her relief there were branches and foliage going the rest of the way, in this darkness no one would be able to tell if her footprints would continue straight or not. Reaching back she pulled herself up and back through the window without ruining the footprints. A quick brush off of her feet over in the corner of the room, a shove of the carpet to cover the little bit of snow she’d left in front of the window and there was no proof of what she'd done.

Just as she stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door the gunshots outside came to a stop. There was a single second of complete silence before the front door of the cabin was blown apart.

Forcing herself to breathe slow Darcy stayed facing the bedroom door as she listened to their unwanted guest enter the cabin and approach her slowly, “You are not Dr. Foster.”

When he was just a couple steps away Darcy made herself turn around. The innocent plea for mercy and plan to let him into the bedroom evaporated from her brain when their eyes met. The sensation of cold metal slithered around her wrist, pulling back her sleeve she watched as a snake looped around and came to a stop to bite its tail. At the point of her pulse a snowflake shaped lock completed her long awaited soul-chain.

Looking over to her just claimed soulmate she had to wonder if it was disgust or worry that scrunched his features as he gazed down at his wrist where a chain made of thorn covered flower stems, and a lock shaped like a rose now covered his skin.

Taking in his leather and gold battle armor, long black hair, and green eyes, as well as taking into consideration that her soul-chain consisted of a snake she made a pretty easy guess on who her soulmate was, “Loki, Thor’s brother, am I right?”

His eyes drew away from his soul-chain, his nostrils flared at the mention of Thor’s name, “He’s not my brother, but yes, I am Loki of Asgard, soon to be ruler of Midgard. Aren’t you the lucky mortal”

Unable to help herself Darcy refused to respond to him and raised up a finger to tell him to give her a second. Looking up at the ceiling she yelled, “Why?! Why did I get stuck with the pompous, egotistical, disillusioned super villain?”

“Ignoring your blatant insults, who are you yelling at?”

“The fucking universe tree that is probably shaking in its roots laughing at me right now.”

“You’re yelling at Yggdrasil?”

“Do you know of another universe tree that apparently has a sense of humor when it comes to shipping people together?”

When there was no response she turned back to Loki and found him watching her with a mix of amusement and confusion, “Are you sane mortal?”

“My name is Darcy, not mortal. And yes, I am entirely sane though it has been questioned from time to time. I’m likely more sane than you if you think you’re actually going to take over Earth.”

Being reminded about his purpose Loki straightened himself, his eyes seeming to become hard emeralds, “I do not think it, I know it. Once I’ve disposed of Thor’s soulmate I’ll be that much closer. Step aside.”

Going back to her plan Darcy made a point of leaning back against the bedroom door with her arms crossed, “Your soulmate says fuck no. Unless you plan on killing me, which we both know you won’t, you’re not touching a single hair on Jane’s head.”

Loki’s gaze briefly flickered to his staff, as if contemplating if he would be able to kill her. He seemed to dismiss it and thought of something else. “As your soulmate I’ll be kind and give you two options. You step aside and join me, rightfully becoming the next queen of Midgard by my side. Or I’ll have to put you to sleep in a very unfriendly way.”

Giving him a cheeky smile Darcy countered, “Or there's option three. You fuck off, continue what you were doing before you decided to come kill Jane, and then give me a call after you’ve had your ass handed to you by Thor. Personally I like the sounds of option three.”

He gave her a cold smirk in return as he stepped closer. Just as he was a single step short of pressing himself against her he leaned down to whisper, “You’ve bravery and charm, which I quite enjoy. But not even my soulmate will stop me from claiming my destiny.”

A flash of green light blinded her, arms caught her as her body went limp. Just when her vision went black she felt a pair of soft lips press against her forehead. Her last conscious thought was, ‘Crazy super villain is actually a tender hearted romantic, who would have thought it.’

\--------

“Darcy! Darcy wake up!”

Sitting upright Darcy nearly smacked her head into Jane’s. “What happened? You’re okay? You’re not hurt are you? I’ll kill him if he hurt you.”

“I’m okay Darcy, I’m okay. Your plan actually worked. After he knocked you out he went into the bedroom, there was some thumping around but he just yelled and left. It looks like he threw a temper tantrum, all the furniture is broken into pieces.” Jane was smiling ear to ear as she held onto Darcy’s hands.

Huffing out a sigh of relief Darcy flopped back on the couch, “Thank Thor, I honestly didn't know if my idea was going to work.”

“Your soulmate is the god of Mischief, Lies, and Chaos. I think no matter who ended up coming through that door your plan was going to work.”

Staring down at her wrist Darcy really let the situation sink in, “Jane, my soulmate is your soulmate’s archenemy. What the freaking Hel is our life?”

“Yea I’m still trying to figure that one out myself.”

\-----

When the new security detail from SHIELD showed up Darcy and Jane fed them a slightly altered version of what happened. It wouldn't have done anyone any good to let them know Darcy was living leverage against the man that had just slaughtered their colleagues.

When the Battle of New York finished and Thor and Loki left Earth they took solace in the fact that no one had come seeking Darcy out for retribution. But it left Darcy to wonder when or if she’d ever actually get to spend time with her soulmate again. Despite all the fatalities and the magnitude of the destruction he'd caused, Darcy could only think of the gentle kiss he’d left her with. It made her wonder and want to know who was really the man that the world tree seemed to think she belonged with.


End file.
